Jason Underwood
Jason Underwood was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 13th place. Personality Jason is among the most hated chefs in the history of the show, although he could be more pathetic than contemptible. While possibly not sexist, his out of date humor during his confessionals while trying too hard to be funny says otherwise, and turned the entire blue team against him with his quitter attitude and lack of teamwork. In the kitchen, he was a consistently terrible performer, and was confused, late, or behind on all of his orders, possibly a combination of the bunch. As a result, he had a short lived running feud with Bobby and left as one of the most hated men on the history of the show. Season 4 Episode 1 When the contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen, Jason was asked to do an impression of Ramsay by Jean-Philippe. His impression was very poorly done, and Jean-Philippe told he should work on it. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the fourth contestant to have his dish judged by Ramsay. What he made is unknown, but Ramsay announced that it would not pass as something tinned in a can. When Ramsay revealed the prize, he claimed that when he won, he would have his pocket full of money and beat women out with a stick. During prep, Jason made a characteristically sexist comment, saying that the only thing he would lose to a woman would be an ironing contest. During dinner service, Jason was on the appetizer station. When the service started, he disappeared, going back to the patio to smoke and pick his toes of his foot. Ramsay yelled his name in the back store so he would come, and when he appeared, he started to work on appetizers. Minutes later, he sent his first risotto to the pass, and when Ramsay asked if he tasted it, he let a big burp go. Bobby acknowledged it was terrible, and Ramsay asked Jason to start again. 45 minutes into service, his second attempt was burnt, and Ramsay asked him to sit down at the pass and eat it. This is when Jason stated he should have stayed home. After Ramsay told him he was not caring, he finally served an acceptable dish hours later, and felt like a million dollars. However, the customers already left. Because of that, Ramsay shut down the kitchen. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay reminded Jason that he sunk his team. The blue team lost as they could not serve any food out. Louross was named "Best of the Worst". Jason was not nominated for elimination, leading Ramsay to tell him he dodged a bullet. Before getting back to the dorms, he declared it was game on and that he would not lose to girls again. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Jason was feeling relieved as he thought he would have been called down. After that, he declared he would never lose to girls again, especially little kids. The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the challenge, Jason was given some tips on how to properly cut the halibut by Ben. During the judging, when two pieces were found butchered, he was accused of that mistake by Bobby. Fortunately, the blue team won after a tiebreaker at 41. They were rewarded with a day at the sea, on a 100-foot super yacht where they eat seafood meals with Ramsay, and were transported there by Rolls-Royce and Bentleys. During the reward, the men shouted "Whose yacht?" and responded "Blue's yacht!" referring to one of Jen's antics before they left. During prep, the level of confidence in the blue team was high, and Jason even stated that the girls did not know what they were doing because they were without a man to lead them. He also stated that unless they were having a Tupperware party, a room full of girls is useless. Before service began, Ramsay ejected him from the pantry room as he wanted a private meeting with Petrozza. During dinner service, Jason was on the fish station. When the first ticket got called, he got into an argument with Bobby, confused about if he told him to drop the scallops or not. Both of them were calmed down by Ben and Petrozza. When the team got ready to move on to entrées, Ramsay schooled Jason about the fact that he could see his halibut being raw from the hot plate, and that he was trying to help him. Much later, he failed to communicate once again with Petrozza, and both of them were berated by Ramsay about having all the orders on a ticket together. Later, he sent up a raw fish to the dining room, which got sent back by Jean-Philippe, but he refused to take the blame. This was the final straw for Ramsay, and he shut down the restaurant. The blue team won the dinner service as they served more entrées than the red team. Episode 3 The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Jason boasted that the blue team should be able to complete this no problem as they were men. However, during the judging, he was not able to accomplish what many women accomplished, which was getting a perfect score. He ended up scoring 6 out of 8 pieces. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 24-44 after Craig butchered almost all of his pieces. Their punishment was to pick peppers at the countryside, under the hot boiling sun. During the punishment, he declared he was chubby because he liked food, and because he does not do labour job like this. When they came back from their punishment, Jason was looking at the women in the hot tub, and fell in their trap when Christina helped him to remove his clothes and he jumped in the hot tub with them. He was given food and beer, and when the women asked him what was happening at the moment in the blue team, he said that everybody was angry at Craig for fucking the team during the challenge. The next morning, Ben got into an argument with him, saying that he had to work hard because they had to win, and that he had to stay focused in the competition. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay assigned Jason to the dessert station, and jokingly told him to not eat any. He then asked him what the desserts were, but he failed to answer, causing Ramsay to kick him out, and told him to get a menu and study it. An hour and a half into service, Jason was visited by Louross on the patio, who told him to not give up and to fight back, but he felt he was done as it was really hard to remember. Despite that, Louross convinced him to get down to the kitchen. When he did, Ramsay asked him one more time, but still could not remember them, even wanting to quit because of it. But, he managed to remember when Ramsay prompted him. On his station, he did not know what he was doing when making the desserts, stating that women could do desserts, and Louross reached over to help him. His soufflés were not coming out right, and when Ramsay asked how he would fix them, he answered saying that he would take some sugar and rub it around the rim, along with butter and cocoa powder to see if it would keep them from sticking. Ramsay was shocked by that response, to the point that he repeatedly slammed his head against the hot plate several times. Ramsay eventually closed service, where he called him hopeless, and named both teams losers. For the blue team, Petrozza was named "Best of the Worst". Jason was Petrozza's nominee for elimination, and he joined Vanessa from the red team. He was eliminated for his lack of passion, energy, and almost quitting before service. During his exit interview, he made one last sexist comment, stating that because he is a man, he does not cry, and that Vanessa's crying was the reason why she was kept in the competition over him. Ramsay's comment: "I kept waiting for Jason to show me some energy, to wake up, but he never did. And that's why I'm putting him to sleep." Nomination history Trivia *He is one of two of the most sexist contestants in the show's history, along with Frank from Season 15. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to the kitchen and went to work at Capos Restaurant. After that, he hung up his chefs clothes, and what he does today is unknown. Quotes *"The only thing I'm gonna lose to a woman is like, an ironing contest." *"I'm no longer just Jason. It's "Jason, who won Hell's Kitchen and has his pocket full of money, and has to beat women off with a stick for God's sake". *"The girls surprised me. They did good, but we're gonna win this challenge cause we're fucking men. I've been cutting and butchering meat, that's what men do! There's no way we're losing." *(To Ramsay) "That one's a little messed up!!" *(About Bobby) "I hope he gets a fucking foot so far up his ass he can taste it in the morning." *"We're gonna win 'cause we're men. This ain't the dusting and housekeeping challenge here!" *"I don't think the girls have a clue what they're doing. What do you expect without a man over there to lead them, of course?" *"Jason does not do Manual Labour! I'm chubby for two reasons, Number one I like food, Number two I don't work like that!" *"A room full of girls, that's useless, unless they're having a Tupperware party over there!" *(To Corey) "What's up girl, how you doin?" *"It's game on now, there's no way I'm losing to girls again, that ain't happening." *(To Ben) "Shut Up!! Why you gotta fucking talk to me like that?" *"I don't have a clue on this earth what I'm doing. I hate desserts, they're tedious. Women can make desserts." *(About Ramsay) "You know I don't think he wanted me to quit, I think he wanted to beat my ass a little more, he wasn't done with the whooping?" *"I really don't want to leave! I mean if it happens it happens, I get put up tonight. I am gonna fight for it I'm not gonna put my head down like some bitch." *(After being eliminated) "You know, the last girls who got put on the block, they start crying. But, maybe if I would've cried like some little pansy, some chick, you know, maybe I'd be back up stairs chilling right now, but I can't do that, I'm a man, I sure as hell can't cry about it. I am however gonna go get drunk!" External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:13th Place